Touhou vs. Capcom/Nick Ramos
Bio Nick is a mechanic who works for Wrench O' Rama in the city of Los Perdidos. He is an orphan, and many details of his life remain a mystery. He has a tattoo of the number 12 on his neck. He plans to use his mechanical skills to fix an airplane and escape the city during the time of the outbreak in Los Perdidos. Movelist Skill Cards *Sledge-Saw: Nick swings the saw part horizontally, then slams the sledgehammer part on the ground. *Pole Weapon: Nick does multiple stabs with his pole weapon. *Heavy Metal: Nick swings the weapon 3 times. The fourth hit is an upward hit and is also a launcher. *Jazz Hands: Nick spins in a full 360, shooting from his Jazz Hands. *Shoryuken: Nick does the famous uppercut with the Dragon Punch gloves, and even shouts “Shoryuken!”. *Chest Beam: Nick fires a laser beam from his machine. *Sentry Cat: Nick places a robotic cat on the ground, it activates when it sees the opponent and goes back and forth a few times. *Jack in the Box: Nick places a box and winds it. When done, a clown will pop out with sharp knife fingers, spinning and dealing damage to close enemies. *Freedom Bear: Nick places a toy bear with an LMG working as a sentry gun. **Boom Bear: Nick replaces the LMG with a grenade launcher. *Car Bomb: Nick sends out a remote controlled car which explodes on contact. *Tactical RC: A toy helicopter with blades on its propellers flies across the screen in a randomized pattern. **RC Bomber: The toy helicopter flies atop the screen and drops mini bombs on the opponent. **Tactical UAV- The toy helicopter has a machine gun attached to it and shoots the opponent. *Pummel Blast: Nick swings with his sledge hammer covered in grenades. *Tenderizers: Nick lets out a flurry of punches from his Tenderizers, which are MMA gloves mixed with a car engine. *Slapper: Nick had two gloves at the end of two other broom sticks. He pulls back and slaps them together, hitting the opponent which will put them in a crumple state. *I.E.D.: Nick throws a propane tank with nails in it. Hitting it with attacks or a projectile causes it to explode. Spell Cards *RollerHawg: Nick rides a Steamroller and Motorcycle combination that has blades and flamethrowers on it across the screen. *Ultimate Shout: Nick shouts into his weapon made of traffic cones and a stereo system, creating a giant shockwave. Last Word *Ultimate Grim Reaper: Nick pulls out the Ultimate Grim Reaper, and slashes the opponent multiple times before he expels 9 frag grenades. Misc. *Battle Intro: Nick appears looking around the stage. He then looks at the opponent side and reluctantly gets into his fighting position before saying "Why do I get myself into this kind of stuff?" *Taunt: Nick rubs his neck, at the same spot where the number 12 is and says "This is getting us nowhere." *Victory Pose: Nick picks up his sledge saw and walks away then says “I had to do what I had to do.” Winning Quotes You want to know how I made these weapons... it's in my nature, I guess. I just wanted some equipment. No need to get hostile all of a sudden. I can't waste more time, I have to keep moving on. Annie? Nick here. You won't believe what happened here... Vs. Self: Never mess with Nick Ramos, comprende amigo? Vs. Frank West: Whoa! I can’t believe I met THE Frank West! You know what? I found this Zombrex on my way here, you can have it. Vs. Ryu, Ken, Sakura, Akuma and Dan: I can do that uppercut too, you know? Just give me a motorcycle engine and a pair of boxing gloves and I'll do the rest! Vs. Chun-Li: Look officer, I don't know why is Phenotrans looking for me, but I need help to take some people out of the city before it gets blown up. Vs. Felicia: I think Annie likes your music. You don't mind if I get an autograph for her? Vs. Hsien-Ko: So you actually fought alongside Frank West? Huh, no wonder you're a weapon enthusiast too. Vs. Viewtiful Joe and Captain Commando: What's up with the outfit? Were you going to a comic convention before the outbreak? Vs. Asura: Holy crap! I never liked to fight against people with bad tempers. Vs. Batsu: So this Akira friend of yours is also a mechanic? Maybe I can share a few lessons for her about how to do weapons with simple tools too. Vs. Roll: A mop it's always a good weapon, as long as you know how to use them. But you can always make them stronger, you know? Vs. Saki: So you want me to upgrade your machine gun? Sure, I just need the tools and...wait, aren't you too young to be in the army? Vs. Dr. Wily: Maybe you should've let your toys do the job instead. Vs. Cammy: If you are with the army then please, find a way to take me and my friends out of the city before it gets blown up! Vs. Chris and Jill: Can you please some support for me and my friends? Vs. Wesker and Bison: And here I thought Hemlock was insane. You are pretty much a bigger bastard than he was! Vs. Jin and Tron: You want me to do some repairs to your mech? Sure, I just need some spare parts first, and I'll upgrade it in no time! Vs. Mega Man: Hey, you don't mind if you give me your autograph? It's for my girlfriend; she's a big fan of you. Vs. Amingo: Hey, eres de México? Tal vez de Argentina o de Brasil?...Hablas español? Vs. Morrigan: Man, you really remind me of that Officer lady mixed Bonage guy at the adult store, at least you didn't try to grapple me and twist my neck. Vs. Ruby Heart and Murasa: Do you have any space left for my friends and meon your ship? We need to get out of the city and pronto! Vs. Spencer: My friend Rhonda has a robotic arm too, you know? Vs. Reimu, Sanae, Byakuren, Ichirin, Ieusa, Futo and Miko: Whatever your religion is right now, you better start praying we make it out of here alive. Vs. Marisa, Patchouli, Alice and Kaguya: You can’t afford to be nit-picky if you want to survive. Vs. Sakuya: Whoa, what the-? How did you do that? Vs. Remilia, Flandre and Demitri: I’m not letting some blood sucker near my friends. Vs. Hong Meiling: You’re gonna need more than kung fu moves if you want to make it out alive. Vs. Cirno: I’m cold enough already kid. That isn’t going to work. Vs. Youmu, Momiji, Vergil, Soki, Dante, Masamune, Hayato, Zero and Strider Hiryu: Point that blade at something like zombies, why don’t you. Vs. Utsuho and Mokou: Those zombies will probably burn more easily than me. Vs. Aya: I’ll tell you all about it once we make it out alive. Vs. Reisen: That was scarier than usual. Vs. Yukari: You should be using those powers to save everyone. Vs. Suika and Yuugi: You’re seriously drinking at a time like this? Vs. Yuyuko: Ghosts? Holy crap! Vs. Komachi: If you were doing your job, we wouldn’t be in this situation in the first place! Vs. Iku: Think you can use that electricity to charge up my vehicles? Vs. Keine: We’ve wasted too much time. Hurry and get your students to safety. Vs. Nitori: With more practice, you’d make a brilliant engineer. Let’s start with a perfect zombie killing robot. Vs. Koishi and Kokoro: If you’re really not afraid, then you should be helping others get to safety. Vs. Mamizou: Ah! That’s not funny! I almost thought you really were a zombie! Vs. Rumia, Kagerou, Talbain and Amaterasu: Can I at least meet one person that doesn’t try to bite me? Vs. Mima, Tenshi and Shinki: You mess with my friends, you mess with me. After everything I’ve faced, I can promise that’s not something you want to do. Vs. Wriggle and Mystia: You should get out of here fast, kid. Vs. Yuuka: You’re too calm to be a psycho. Vs. Shikieki and Phoenix: Worry about the legal stuff once everyone makes it alive! Vs. Satori: How did you know I once wet my pants?! Vs. Medicine: Poison’s not gonna do much. Those guys are already dead. Vs. Nue, Kogasa and Hina: After everything I just went through, you’re not so scary. Vs. Yumemi and Tessa: Professor, do you have a cure for this infestation? Vs. Kasen: We don’t have time for lectures! Those things are gunning for us as we speak! Vs. Seija: I’m not gonna let your twisted plans endanger us all! Vs. Guile: Commander Guile, I’m gonna need you to stall them before I get everyone to safety. Vs. Juri and B.B. Hood: You’re not the first psycho I had to put down. I just hope you’re the last. Vs. Bass: Who cares about who’s stronger? There’s lives at stake here! Vs. Trish and Ruby: Just to be clear, you’re on our side, right? Vs. Gene: I do not envy you, dude. Vs. Shantae: Sometimes, I wish this was all a dream. Think you can grant that? Vs. Firebrand: Oh, come on! Really? How many monsters want us dead?! Vs. Anarkis: Mummies, zombies, either way, you should’ve stayed dead. Vs. SonSon: Can those clouds of yours fly us to safety? Vs. Seiga: We’re being overrun by zombies and you’re trying to make me join a cult?! Vs. Nero: Let me see that sword. I think I can craft something similar. Ending (Nick returns to Los Perdidos.) Nick: Barley made it…. But I gotta admit… that one girl I met from the other world….gave me some good equipment. (He is seen working on Hisoutensoku and Robot Nessie.) Nick: A shame we had to part…. She would have a great partner. Category:Touhou vs. Capcom Category:Characters Category:Male Characters